


【R27】《Desire》

by Preacher



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preacher/pseuds/Preacher





	【R27】《Desire》

情色而隐忍的喘息混杂着细微的粘腻水声，在室内回响显得尤其明显。

青年浑身赤裸地陷在深色的被褥间，暗沉的色彩与他光洁白嫩的肌肤对比鲜明，伴随着强烈的视觉冲击，他努力蜷缩起身体并拢双腿，想要遮挡住私处，身体却因情欲而泛起浅薄的红。

他被蒙住了双眼，布条上有洇染的水渍，连手腕也被禁锢在床头，一如祭坛上被蒙蔽的懵懂羔羊，尚且不知黑暗的深浅。

无论他再如何抵抗，他都无法拒绝那只在他股间作乱的手，手指探进穴口搅得啧啧作响，一边沿着内壁戳刺，不断试探着敏感至极的地方。

他知道那是他老师的手，常年使用枪械所以掌心同指腹都覆着层薄茧，骨节分明五指纤长，仿佛是力与美的结合体。

正因知道，所以才格外羞耻。

“Re、Reborn…嗯……停、住手…哈啊！”

他的口中骤然溢出声惊喘，方才咬住的下唇松开，充血泛着潋滟水光，身体因突如其来的快感而紧绷，下意识地绞紧了后穴，却被男人在臀肉上不轻不重地掴了一巴掌。

“蠢纲，放松。”

即便他的意识已经被陌生的欲望扯得七零八落，他也在迷糊间本能地去听从对方的话语，尽力放松身体以便男人手指的进出。

黑西装的男人轻笑出声，他从这短促笑声中隐约辨认出男人愉悦的情绪。

沢田纲吉试图用混乱的大脑去思考事情的前因。

—

赫赫有名的彭格列十代首领今年已经十八岁了，但是他从未正经地谈过恋爱，甚至连不正经的都没有过，所以理所当然的，他还是个处男。

这听起来实在是有些悲惨，毕竟大多数的家族首领早就脱离了此行列。

在国中时对喜欢的女生那种懵懂的、青涩的感情消退后，他就再也没有过那样的体验，他现在仍然承认笹川京子可爱又漂亮，但早就不会为此怦然心动。

这一切起因还是Reborn突发奇想般地提出要对他进行性教育，虽然他坚持认为根本没有这个必要。

相较于十五岁时的身量，三年后的他倒是像被拔高了一样猛地窜到了一米七，整个人看起来纤细而修长，面部的轮廓也稚嫩稍褪，有了成熟男性的雏形。

他醒来就发现自己是这副模样了，身上只穿着衬衫和底裤，绑住手腕的布条也不知道用的什么手法，再挣扎都纹丝不动，在看不见的情况下很难凭蛮力挣开。

该怎么办…？

“醒了啊，蠢纲。”

沢田纲吉这才认识到房间里还有别人，他听见对方的脚步声由远及近，最终停在了约莫是床边的位置，不光是熟悉的嗓音，就算只听脚步声他也能认出这人的身份。

他吞咽了一口，战战兢兢地开口：“Reborn？这，到底是要做什么……”

“我之前不是说过了吗？”他听见一阵布料摩擦的声音，身旁的床下陷了些许，“是性教育啊。”

Reborn说着上手解开了他的衬衫扣，沢田纲吉反应过来对方正在做的事情，有些紧张地想要缩起身体，却被男人一把握住了脚腕。

沢田纲吉是那种无论再怎么锻炼，肌肉都不明显的类型，尽管他的身体早就能承受高强度的战斗，但他看起来还是很单薄。

男人掌下的躯体没有丝毫赘肉，腰肢窄而劲瘦，小腹平坦光滑，胸膛随着呼吸而微幅起伏，两条腿笔直纤长，正不知所措地试图收起挡住上身，却不知此举恰好将他的臀线勾勒得一览无遗，浑圆的两瓣臀肉将黑色底裤绷出弧度，他的小腿线条也十分好看，甚至算得上性感，脚腕也细瘦，男人一只手就能圈住。

他把目光放在对方不自觉扬起的脖颈上，微凸的喉结处上下滚动，彰显着主人不安的情绪，紧致如天鹅的颈项脆弱而优美。

沢田纲吉感受到对方的注视，心情不由得更加忐忑了，他猜不透他的老师在想什么，这个男人从来保持着恰到好处的神秘感，既不会让他感到疏离也不至于好奇心泛滥。

Reborn挑逗般的抚摸着他的身体，时轻时重，他掐了把青年的腰，对方便缩瑟了一下，见状他很是愉悦地弯了弯唇角。

他捏住青年的乳首，那小小的肉粒原本颜色浅淡，被搓捻得肿胀绯红，立着被白皙的胸膛衬得娇艳。

这种感觉很奇怪，他觉得有点疼，但又觉得胸前泛出痒意。

Reborn意有所指道：“这里，也可以给男人带来性刺激。”

沢田纲吉听着觉得脸上发烫，不用想都知道他现在肯定耳尖通红，他很少听见这样直白的词汇，国中时的生理课他都能听红了脸，更何况Reborn现在是言传身教。

他支支吾吾道：“不要闹了…快放开我……”

黑西装的男人置若罔闻，从容地用手指勾住他的底裤边向下拉扯，青年立刻如虾米般蜷起身体，紧紧夹住双腿避免失去自己下半身最后的布料。

男人似是有些不耐烦地咋舌，力道巧妙而强硬地掰开他的腿，将身体卡在了青年的腿间，这个姿势让沢田纲吉的危机感更甚。

他最终还是没能逃脱被剥光的命运。

当他的性器软软地躺在男人手里的时候，他迫切地希望自己能当场昏迷。

沢田纲吉听见他发出意味不明的、短促的笑声，已经没有心情去猜测男人的想法，他只想找个地缝钻进去。

“发育得还不错。”Reborn打量着手中的性器，大约是很少使用的缘故所以颜色浅淡，形状和尺寸可观，前端微微翘起，看上去十分白净。

“授课开始。”

—

过程是如何他已经记不太清了，男人用了不少手法来撩拨他的欲望，未经人事的他怎么可能敌得过这个身经百战的人。

沢田纲吉躺在床上发出难耐而克制的喘息，乳首充血立着，阴茎勃起后前端淌出腺液，他被男人撸射了两次，之后对方便以射太多对身体不好为由，用尿道管堵住了小孔。

那细长的玻璃管在他的尿道里，下体传来的细微胀疼时刻都在提示他这个事实，他迷迷糊糊地夹着腿蹭动，渴望让欲望得到纾缓，却被男人握住了腰。

“不要乱动。”

沢田纲吉能清晰的感知到手指在肠壁上戳弄，这种感觉奇妙而可怕，男人知道如何能给他带来快感，但他偏偏就故意不去碰，手指一直在那片区域的附近打转。

他吞咽了一口唾液，大着胆子伸腿搭上男人的腰，用膝盖抵着蹭了蹭，几秒后换来的是对方在他的敏感点上用力戳摁。

“呜啊！”

他似脱水的鱼一般挣动，受到了对方无情镇压，被迫承受着如潮水汹涌而来的快感，一波接一波侵袭大脑蚕食理智。男人停手时他几乎软了腰腿，眼角又湿润了些许，只能瘫软着如同才从水里捞出来一样剧烈喘息。

有人摘下了蒙住他双眼的布条，于是羊羔在迷蒙中睁眼。

室内光线并不明亮，从黑暗中解放的双眼很快适应了环境，他的琥珀色的眸中蒙着层氤氲水雾，波光盈盈流转间像是蜜液在淌，眼角泛着薄红，目光在迷离中努力寻找焦距。

视线相接，凭现在混乱的思维，沢田纲吉如往常那样读不透男人的想法，但他隐约察觉到其中有什么晦暗难懂的东西在翻涌，眸光又亮得可怕。

良久，黑西装的男人长叹一口气，手抚上他的后颈摩挲，不知怎的他竟然从中感受到一丝安抚的意味。

Reborn会安抚他？不不不怎么可能。

他冒出这个模糊的念头后瞬间就把它塞了回去，Reborn会安抚人这种事实在是有点惊悚。

男人将唇印在他的额头上，于是他们之间的距离被拉近到咫尺，也许是错觉，他仿佛能听见对方的心跳，器官规律而坚定地鼓动着，他觉得自己的血液似乎也在升温，于是额上微凉而柔软触感更加鲜明，带着令人安心的气息。

如果不是他的屁股里还有男人的手指。

他现在无法思考他的老师的用意，但他选择不去打断，毕竟一年三百六十五天几乎天天都在接受对方的斯巴达教育，这样的温存他也舍不得。

“还没完呢。”他听见男人如是说。

-END


End file.
